


Ethan's Wet Dream

by Ninki



Category: Characters from our RP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: Ethan falls into a deep sleep and is presented with a room full of memories. He picks one at random, and it just so happens to be a memory of his first every gay interaction... and it's a good one.
Relationships: Friends - Relationship





	Ethan's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction for a friend, if you'd like to read, enjoy, but these characters are ours and you may not understand the story.

Cold. Dark. Silent. The night whispers subtle winds through the streets of London, past The Golden Bird, all the way to the house of Fox. It’s rather odd for London to have such silent nights, usually you hear drunkards and loud women laughing as they struggle to walk home. It’s probably best for them to take the black cabs, but the prices are high, and the money has been spent on Gin and Tonics.  
Drinking days were over for Mr Fox, for his girlfriend and job are more important than drinking with friends. Haast and Gregory sometimes pop over for a drink, but when it’s time for work and love, it’s time to put the alcohol away, and time for a coffee.  
Taking sips of his seemingly everlasting hot beverage, he huffed a large sigh as he watched the infamous Hollyoaks on repeat. Jenny’s favourite show, and his ‘tolerable’ afternoon t.v program. His girlfriend was sleeping next to him as he yawned away at the poor acting and unfunny jokes, slowly reaching for the remote and switching the t.v off.  
“Sorry, Jenny. But I just can’t watch this shit anymore.” Ethan whispered, knowing she was asleep, otherwise he definitely wouldn’t have spoken such blasphemy, lest he want to get abolished.  
He slowly removed his arm from beneath Jenny’s head and steadily put it on the pillow beside them. Smiling at his girlfriend, Ethan stroked her hair before pushing his lips against her forehead, kissing her a goodnight sleep. Stretching as he stood up, he snuck over to the kitchen seeing many plates left for him to clean. Despite Ethan working a full time job as a doctor, and Jenny merely a waitress, he still cleans the dishes and cooks the meals. Jenny’s excuse is that she has to deal with men everyday. “I do more than any of you doctors do in a lifetime. Having to slap drunk people away from my ass while I pour another drink for them? Oh please!” she’d often say to him, especially when she’s just come home from a ‘harsh day’s work’. Ethan doesn’t mind though, he loves her and it’s just another part of her personality. That, and she’ll definitely win big on the bingo machines one of these days… he just knows it.  
Ethan took the little remaining coffee in his mug and filled it with water, washing the mug and swirling the watery coffee down the drain. Turning off the lights and creeping up the stairs, he made his way to the bedroom, and sitting on the already made bed from the morning. He picked up his book, ‘Uncanny Valley; A Memoir, by Anna Wiener’, and opened it up to the last page he was on. Despite creeping him out a little, he always likes to read before bed, and this was the only book that wasn’t over at Jenny’s house…  
As time went on, Ethan became more and more tired from the words flowing from the pages. After each paragraph he closed his eyes for longer, then each sentence, then each word. Eventually his book flopped down and slid off the bed, his eyes reacting slightly to the sound, but still didn’t open. He had fallen into a deep sleep.

In a realm of darkness, Ethan sprouted from the ground, legs detaching as his eyes opened to a room of nothing. Looking around at the matte black, his eyes couldn’t focus on anything. There was nothing to see. Nothing to hear. Eventually, after a small panic and frenzy, a bright light glimmered from nowhere. Stepping a little forward, the light had gotten bigger. ‘Walk’ Ethan heard, and so he did. He began walking forward, more and more, the light got bigger and bigger.  
The light was a room, a room full of flashing images, pasted along the wall. When the darkness left, Ethan had fully entered the room. Casting his eyes around the walls, he tried to work out what the images were. His mother looking down at him, newborn Ethan gazed back.  
“That’s me… and my mother.” he whispered to himself, then turning to another image. Haast, face-timing a young Ethan, showing him the new Secretary Bird he got, happy and laughing around his new animal.  
“Haast… What is going on?” Ethan wondered, shocked and confused, he walked over to a different wall, watching as he saw himself laying in bed. ‘Me? Asleep?’ he thought to himself, understanding that he was in a dream. After the realization, he smirked, looking back at all the remaining memories. “Guess I’ll wake up. I spent 23 years suppressing my memories, I don’t wanna be reminded today.” he laughed, shaking his head. Placing his hand upon the image of himself sleeping, the light shone around the image and completely blinded him. Staggering back he fell into darkness once more, entering the body of a younger Ethan. 

Reese ran up the stairs of the house he shared with other members of the gang, rushing over to Ethan’s room, where the ‘prized possession lived’. The xBox 360. After knocking quietly, he opened the door with a small push, seeing Ethan fast asleep.  
“Ethan!” he yelled, waking the poor boy up and making him jump into action.  
“What?! What?!... Oh, it’s just you.” Ethan realized, resting his head back down and sighing at the soon to be boring conversation.  
“Yeah. It’s ‘just’ me. Guess what I got this morning hmm? You’ll love it.” Reese spoke excitingly, holding something behind his back and fidgeting with anticipation.  
Ethan opened his eyes and looked down at Reese, standing there smiling at him. It wasn’t very often Reese smiled, so just based on that fact, Ethan only had a couple of answers.  
1\. He’d had sex. 2. He’s going to have sex. Or 3. He’s stolen something.  
“Let me guess… You’ve met a wonderful woman who you’re going to marry. She’s attractive and charming, and has loads of money. Definitely a keeper.” Ethan sarcastically jokes, leaning up onto his elbows to look for Reese’s reaction.  
Reese turned his head sideways and frowned, “Don’t be so stupid Ethan. I’d never get married, and I’d definitely never stick to one woman. No, I didn’t find a chick. Although that’s a good guess. I got ourselves this!” he explained, revealing GTA V from around his back, newly sealed and a complete new release.  
‘Got?, debatable’, Ethan thought. Reese doesn’t buy things, he steals them. That game has never been exchanged for money, and the only way it will, is if it’s shit and Reese sells it.  
“Where did you steal that from?” Ethan yawned, knowing he was correct.  
“I didn’t ‘steal’ it from anywhere. I ‘found’ it on aisle 7 in Tesco’s, on the shelf. It was just left there for my fingers to caress.” Reese fondled the game intensely, the same intensity as if it were a woman's breasts. He had stolen it. From aisle 7 in Tesco’s, on the shelf. Saying he ‘found’ it made him feel better about himself, either that, or he’s just keeping himself safe from anyone else hearing.  
“Ah, a £50 game that was free. Very believable. Right, pop it in then, let’s see what it’s all about huh?” Ethan winked at him, pointing to the xBox and remote.  
Reese jumped a little and rushed over to the console, flopping on the floor in style and turning on the xBox, waiting for the beep to be heard before spamming the open button. He tore the plastic sheath off the case and opened it to discover two discs. One for downloading, and one for playing.  
“This is gonna take the piss to download! Two discs! For fucks sake, Ethan, why didn’t you tell me” he joked, winking at Ethan as he entered the first disc in the console.  
Rolling his eyes and crashing back on the bed, Ethan sighed and turned his head to Reese. “What we gonna do to pass the time?” he asked his friend,  
“I don’t know, jerk off to porn together?” Reese offered, hand wanking the air as he looked back at Ethan.  
“Oh, sure, wanking off next to a sexual opportunist, that’s definitely not gonna go anywhere is it?” Ethan mocked, looking down at the other consoles he has.  
“We could play Uncharted while we wait for the game to download, you could get some advice on Parkour from Drake. Watch and learn eh Reese?” he joked, giggling away at the insult to Reese’s skills.  
Getting up from the floor, Reese folded his arms and chuckled, “We could ask Haast to do some training with us, I’d like to get a good view of that ass again.” he mocked, knowing that the dirty comments about Ethan’s brother would surely piss him off.  
“You can ask him all you like, but I won’t be looking at his ass. I’ll take a stern pass on that one.” Ethan rolled his eyes once more, laying back stretching his legs and making a cute noise.

Reese pouted then looked down at his nails, fiddling and picking at them thinking of what to say. The timing and environment was a good occasion to make a move on the cute boy. Reese had wanted to ‘pound his ass’ for a while, or so he bragged to Jasper anyway. He wasn’t in love with him, far from it, he isn’t in love with anyone in fact. He just likes sex, a lot. He’d take anyone provided they have a hole to fill. Looking at Mr. Fox, Reese browsed his sprawled out body on the bed, and instantly had a new focus. ‘Gotta. Bang. Ethan. Fuck GTA V, that shits gonna take hours to download. Why not give Ethan a quick fuck?’, he thought, licking his lips and then finding a plan to get things started.

Ethan looked over at Reese as he stood there, looking at him. “Yes?” he spoke, raising an eyebrow to the twink and asked in a very monotone and unenthusiastic way.  
“I know exactly what we can do to pass the time Ethan” Reese said softly, raising both eyebrows whilst smiling.  
Ethan wasn’t dumb, but he also doesn’t expect a friend to want to fuck him. Looking over at the t.v, he pointed to get Reese’s attention. “3%” he said matter of factly. Reese turned and looked at the screen, then back at Ethan’s smirk.  
“See? Plenty of time, for…” Reese began, pausing for some anticipation, “A wrestle!” he shouted, taking a run and jump and landing on top of Ethan, pushing his arms up and around his head, pinning him down all in a matter of seconds.  
Restrained and kinda annoyed, he looked directly at Reese and began laughing, since his face was so close to his. “Fine, let’s do this then.” Ethan said sarcastically, budging his body down slightly to give his legs room to move. With the added space, he pulled his lower body up with the pressure from Reese’s arms, and put his feet around the pelvis of the twink, lifting him up and pushing him off the bed. 

“Ah. Feels good to win.” Ethan mumbled, stretching once more and rested his head on his arms, victorious and smart-witted.  
Reese landed with a thud on the ground, knocking the wind out of him and shaking his head at the sudden wrestling move. He took a sharp glare at Ethan, then began laughing. “Don’t get too close to the crown jewels now Ethan, two can play at that game.” he smirked, getting up from the ground and dusting himself off, still a little winded from the fall. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, breathing heavily to distract Ethan, making him concerned that he’d actually hurt his friend. Once the cute boy’s guard was down, Reese took another run and jump, jumping along the bottom half of Ethan, making a cross with their bodies. He pulled Ethan’s right leg and pushed it up against his torso, locking him in place with his own body.  
With the new pose, Reese laughed and shook his head, “This looks very familiar to me wouldn’t you say?” he cackled, joking about the position they were in, with Reese’s crotch very close to Ethan’s now opened legs.  
Feeling close to his goal, Reese attempted to push himself a little more into Ethan’s area, giving a very subtle grind up against him.  
“Very funny. I bet you’ve never been on that side of the position huh Bottom?” Ethan insulted, laughing slightly whilst sticking his tongue out at the twink. Reese’s face immediately became irritated at the comment, and frowned at Ethan, letting his guard down slightly as he bent forward to pull at his tongue.  
Ethan might not be the most obvious fighter, but his smart mind and ingenious antics make him good at out-smarting even the most athletic people. Having convinced Reese to let his guard down, he twisted around Reese, pushing him on his stomach. The grasp was released, letting Ethan climb around onto his newfound enemy, pushing him down and sitting on his ass, pulling his arms around his neck once more.  
“This is fun isn’t it Reese! That’s what happens when you get distracted, you let your guard down. Surely Jasper would’ve taught you that already no?” Ethan laughed, letting go of his arms and wobbling on his butt, making fun of Reese’s jiggly twink ass. “This is a very unsteady seat, working on them glutes huh?” he joked, unknowingly making Reese hot with the feeling.  
Huffing at his comments, but also enjoying the butt massage, he laid there for a second, taking it all in. “Well Ethan, some of us are learning how to use weapons. Not just guns and knives, manipulation techniques, now that is a powerful weapon. You’ve got the wrestling moves down sure, but not all of us had Tilly to play and practise with.” Reese jabbed, knowing that his friend was still a little love sick of his recent break up.  
Hearing the snarky comment, the charming cute boy was no longer sweet, his head flared up and began to get heated, glaring down at Reese as he slowly moved his neck around, looking up at Ethan getting more and more annoyed.  
“There’s something else I learn from Tilly actually, let me demonstrate.” he boasted, jumping up from the ass with a bounce and flopping over to front of Reese, pulling his head in with his legs and clasping his neck between his thighs, squeezing tightly making his head turn red.  
“How does this feel huh?” Ethan roared, laughing maniacally at the new power, lessening the grip to let Reese speak.  
Being completely locked in place, and the many attempts to escape brought no avail, Reese lay there defeated, and disgruntled. No one ever defeats Reese, or at least he tends to believe that. Not only was he immensely full of himself, he was also very strong and agile, so to get caught in this trap was very unlike him, but he soon found a flaw in this move. His seductive personality and tendencies sensed something close by. A groin. Ethan’s wrestling move was a good one, but had some problems with the positioning. He’d not only locked Reese’s face right next to his own genitals, but he did it back to front, his mouth was inches away from a painful bite.  
Laughing to himself, Reese looked up directly into Ethan’s eyes, and said “Oh, I feel very comfortable. In fact, I’ve never felt more relaxed.” Reese teased, making sure to breath out with every word, making the hot air flow into the crotch. His eyes shone a gaze at the download, then back to Ethan’s line of sight. “11% downloaded, you just gonna keep me in this position until it’s finished?” Reese intentionally sighed, pushing his face into the crotch when he finished his sentence. Making Ethan believe that he’s not actually happy with this position, he’d hoped it would convince him to stay there for longer.  
“Oh course, why would I let you go wh-.” Ethan began, before getting the sensations of the hot breath on his privates. He became quite hot and bothered, but ultimately shy and embarrassed by the sudden blood rush.  
“Well, maybe you can go… if you say I win. No more fighting and we sit here and wait for the game to finish. Maybe watch a movie in the meantime hmm?” Ethan tried hard to convince, not wanted to get too aroused by the positions.  
Reese opened his mouth as Ethan spoke, and as he finished, took a big bite into his groin. Softly pushing his tongue into the area and moistening the cotton pants.  
“Whell mahybe” he spoke through the fabric in his mouth, tormenting the cute boy. He wasn’t embarrassed to start sexual endeavours, and really wanted to remove the fabric that was stopping him from giving Mr. Fox a good time.  
Ethan let go of the grasp around Reese’s neck and pushed his body backwards, sitting up and kicking him away.  
“Aww, what’s wrong baby, don’t like wrestling no more?” Reese teased, licking his lips and shaking his head at a now embarrassed Ethan.  
“Maybe if you weren’t so straight-foreward… What was that about?” he asked the horny man, confused but wanted to know more into his plans. Did he want to suck his dick? Why the sudden change of attitude towards him? Was he just horny and wanted some fun?  
“Well Ethan, some of us have a little something called Aspirations. What’s mine? Bang everyone. So what do you say? We have-” Reese paused, turning to look at the download which stood at a mighty 16%. “-a lot of time to spare. Besides, you’ll enjoy it. After… y’know, the break up, I’m sure you need some form of relief, and your boy Reese is here to help.” he attempted to convince Ethan, but realized it was going nowhere when he leaned back on the bed, folding his arms around his knees.  
“I don’t know man. This would be the first time with a boy, and I’m not sure if I’m ready just yet… It did feel nice though, what you did, but just going straight for sex? That’s a lot.” he discussed.  
“See, that’s where you’re wrong. It’s not straight for sex. There’s nothing straight about it.” Reese joked, but became more serious as the joke landed flat. “I understand man, a big thing y’know, and I’m not just talking about my dick. Maybe we can do something else hmm?” He offered, walking over to the bed and sitting next to the shy boy, budging up close to him and wrapping an arm around his closed off body.  
“Let’s do some gay shit.” Reese asked,  
“Gay shit?” Ethan questioned,  
“Yeah, let’s do some kissing. That’s pretty gay.” Reese laughed, putting a hand around Ethan’s chin, bringing it slowly forward to his own and pressed his lips against his. He gradually built up a rhythm and proceeded to massage his own mouth with Ethan’s, letting him gasp for air when needed.  
Letting go and pulling his lips back, a thread of saliva came with him, and he looked into Ethan’s eyes.  
“How was that hmm?” he asked the boy, now slightly less embarrassed, and a lot more relaxed.  
“That felt, nice…” Ethan told him, smirking slightly and looking down at his hands, unsure of what to do next.  
“Come here, let’s do it again. This time, relax more, accept the caresses I’ll give, okay?” Reese convinced, watching as Ethan nodded his head and closed his eyes, awaiting more kisses.  
He leaned in and proceeded to kiss him again, opening his mouth more and more with every smooch. Reese took his hand and slowly moved it down Ethan’s neck, feeling the pores of his skin become freckled, and his hairs stick up. He grazed his hand down his chest and approached his snail trail, unfortunately for him, covered by a thick sweatshirt.  
“We might need to take this off before you overheat.” Reese spoke softly in between kisses, trailing his lips all along the lines of Ethan’s.  
Ethan hesitated, with the anxiety around his body. He shook his head slightly as he kissed, only to be battled with nodding from Reese. They proceeded to go back and forth from nodding to shaking, and eventually both burst out laughing. This small gesture of friendship gave him the confidence to show himself, and as he continued the smooch, the cute boy took his sweatshirt and pulled it up, and across his head, throwing it beside the t.v, trying not to miss a second of warm moist canoodling.  
With the newfound areas to touch and caress, Reese became hardened with the sensations and hair on the shy boy’s body, rubbing his chest and snail trail once more. He moved his hands on up to Ethan’s nipples, and pinched them slightly, hearing a moan come from the boy’s mouth.  
“I take it you liked that hmm?” Reese asked, waiting for Ethan to spill the beans. A small nod was given and a giggle too. His confidence grew, and he wanted to do more and more.  
“Could you do...what you were doing earlier?” Ethan asked politely, looking deep into the eyes of the white haired flustered twink.  
“Sure thing.” Reese nodded with enthusiasm, unwrapping his arm around from Ethan and lowering his body down to his groin once more.  
Not a moment delayed, Reese immediately began fondling the groin with his mouth, pushing his tongue hard into the meaty area, circling it to cause the most pleasure. Hearing the moans and feeling the pleasure hardened before his face, he continued to push his face around the crotch, causing more and more movement, thus more pleasure for Ethan.  
Speaking of the boy, Ethan hadn’t experienced much like this before. Or at least with another male. He always knew he was bisexual, but to actually experience it for the first time was amazing, and he wanted to do more. He wanted to feel more sensations he couldn’t feel with a woman. He also wanted to ‘see’ more too…

Taking his fingers and pushing them around the lining of his pants, Ethan pushed his pants down past Reese’s face, revealing his bulge in his boxers, very obvious and obscuring Reese’s vision. “Would you look at this? What a mighty mound you have here Ethan.” Reese complimented, before putting his mouth around this new fabric, wetting it with his saliva and making the mound grow bigger.  
A few subtle moans came from the mouth of Ethan, before he pulled the boxers down too. His member sprung up to play and almost hit Reese in the face, surprising him with Ethan’s new confidence and wanting to have pleasure.  
“Oh. And what do you want me to do with this?” Reese asked jokingly,  
“Suck it.” Ethan sternly demanded, making Reese even more surprised, and fully becoming erect at the demand. “Yessir” he spoke, shoving the cock into his mouth without delay, sucking with force and making a popping sound at the end, much to Ethan’s delight.  
Reese had done this many times. He was bisexual after all, and loved sex. Did I mention he loves sex? He had sucked many a dick and had many in him too… and put his in many men. To which he intended on doing tonight.  
Deepthroating Ethan and barely missing the back of his throat, Reese grasped the cute boy's balls and pushed them up against the shaft, attempting to fit more in his mouth before having to breathe, continuing on sucking after the gasp of air. Ethan moaned as he felt the tongue go up and down the lining of the shaft, circling the tip once it had reached the top, then motioning back down to the bottom, repeating the action. Knowing the rhythm and expecting the good parts only to get better, Ethan precame at the sensations and pleasure it filled him with.  
“Precum huh? Tastes pretty nice. Wanna do this to me before you cum completely? You’ve never sucked a guy off before, let’s see how well you do.” Reese insisted, sitting up and unzipping his jeans, pulling out a whole 7.2 inches of length, flopping down past his zipper and ending past his thighs. “Now you see why I need to relieve this bad boy every day. Can’t not share this around.” he bragged, watching Ethan’s eyes light up at the sight of Reese’s hard erect member. Reaching forward, Ethan grasped the penis and pulled on the foreskin, wrapping it around the tip before pushing it down, massaging it before moving a little closer. Budging himself to Reese, his face met the tip of the penis, as he hesitated slightly. The first ever penis he’d held in his hand, had this close to his face, and was about to put into this mouth. He was ready for the taste, for the sensations, he inserted the tip into his mouth and suckled on it to prepare himself for the rest.  
After the initial insertion and feeling on his tongue, he pushed a further few inches into his mouth and suckled more, finally sucking properly and moving it in and out his mouth. Ethan put his hand around the bottom of the shaft to steady the long length of Reese’s member, and squeeze the end, almost pumping the penis, making Reese gasp when the hand tightened.  
Ethan’s other hand proceeded to forcefully pound his own member, pumping with speed and making himself more and more aroused by each force, becoming more willing to take Reese’s member up his ass. However, he was still very nervous. He hadn’t taken one before, not to mention is he clean? Is it gonna be too tight? Fears flooded his mind, but the pleasure alone was enough to clear those fears and replace them with desires.  
His eyes opened to look up at Reese, whose mouth was open and breathing heavily at the sensations. A small wink was given by the twink, which only made Ethan laugh and nearly choke on the dick. After catching his breath, he opted for the desire. It had become too strong to refuse.  
Getting up to his knees, he kicked his pants off and got to Reese’s eye level, and looked at him deeply, only to be kissed on the lips once again. Ethan’s hands reached around to Reese’s ass and massaged each cheek, separating them and feeling them slap each other as they flopped back to shape.  
Reese had other ideas however, and grasped the two penises together, rubbing them along each other's shafts and played with the both tips, making Ethan moan through kisses.  
“You wanna go for the big shot? It’ll feel good, I promise. After the initial pain of stretching your hole, I’ll reach that good spot in no time, just look how long this thing is, it won’t take 5 seconds.” Reese offered, watching as Ethan nodded his head fast, his new desire coming true within minutes. 

Ethan flopped back on the bed, his member slapping against him as he landed, he turned over and pointed his ass in the air. He was ready for Reese.  
The twink finally got the opportunity he’d been bragging about for ages to Jasper, the chance to bang Ethan in the ass. He grasped each cheek and opened them up, kissing his asshole and biting his check softly. Bending over to the pants on the floor, he fondled through his pockets and pulled out a flavoured condom.  
“Always gotta be prepared Ethan. This dick ain’t getting no diseases any time soon.” Reese joked, ripping it open and putting it on his tip. Squeezing the top and pulling it down his member.  
He waddled back over and slapped his cock along the line of Ethan’s ass, moistening it as he pushed it up and down. “Are you ready?” he asked, awaiting a response from the shy boy.  
“Do it.” Ethan demanded, scared but wanting it desperately. Reese took his member and pushed the tip into Ethan slightly, hearing the gasps of pain from him. Gradually pushing it in, he stopped half way and began to slowly grind against Ethan, enjoying the tightness around his shaft. After a few minutes of only Reese moaning, Ethan finally started to feel the pleasure of the long length inside him, rubbing his own member as they went along. Although Reese is sex mad, he is still considerate for his friends, and so only went in so much not to hurt Ethan too much, but Ethan wanted more, and forced himself into Reese more and more over time, eventually fitting most of it into himself.  
With the majority of the length now in Ethan’s ass, it began to caress past the spot that only the longest of dicks can reach. The G-spot. Ethan gasped loudly from pleasure, scaring Reese at first, thinking he hurt him, but after some time those gasps became moans, and the moans became higher and higher, the faster and faster Ethan grinding up against Reese’s very hard erection.  
Not only was Ethan in ecstasy, by this point he’d managed to insert the whole 7.2 inches, and made Reese moan more too, by the slapping of his balls against Ethan’s, and ultimately precumming into the condom.  
“Oh fuck” he moaned, “Oh fucking god” he continued, loud and clear he groaned and moaned all his air from his lungs. After the precum had ‘come’, he wanted to go faster and faster. He tucked his hands around Ethan’s pelvis, and began to pound with speed, the slapping became louder and the noise from the condom was moist and wet. All the sounds contributed towards the pleasures of both men, and they both moaned in unison.

Gasping for air and giving a final push, Reese’s shaft rubbed against the tight inside of Ethan, and pumped out the cum, filling his condom to the brim. His still pulsating cock made Ethan realize what had happened, and made him squirt his load uncontrollably everywhere, his own member moving on it’s own as it tenses up, shooting everywhere all over the sheets.  
After both men had relieved themselves, they both flopped down onto the bed, each one gasping for air and breathing intently.  
“God that was good Ethan. I knew it would be.” Reese spoke, complimenting him on his performance, “I knew you hadn’t done it with a guy before, but by god that asshole was tight.” he laughed, looking over Ethan’s shoulder at the t.v, which at this point was on 46%.  
“Are you fucking kidding me?! After all of that it’s still not finished!? Fuck!” Reese shouted, flopping back on the bed sighing, then looking over at Ethan, “...hey you okay?” he asked, concerned at the face of Ethan.  
“Yeah…I’m good... “ he mumbled, “Do you think, we could do that again in the future?” he asked quietly, hoping Reese had heard him, since he didn’t wanna ask again.  
“Aha! Sure. Told you it would be good.” Reese spoke proudly, glad Ethan enjoyed the sex.  
Ethan took a gaze at the t.v, still 46%, and watched as the screen became bright, with light surrounding the boxed shape. “Huh…?” he mumbled, before the entire room turned to nothing but white light.  
Images flashed one by one, as Ethan awoken from the floor of the brightly lit room. “Woah… I just experienced all that again huh… I’m glad I didn’t touch the birth one.” he mumbled to himself, looking around for more erotic occasions, noticing his first time with Tilly, and Jenny. 

“Ethan...Ethan!” Jenny shouted. Waking Ethan up from his deep sleep.  
“W..What… Oh, it was just a dream. A dream within a dream?” he questioned himself, looking up to see Jenny standing there, a little confused by his rambles.  
“Oh, hey sweetheart.” he looked at the time, 4:46am. “It’s late, why are you up?” he asked her, confused at her of all people to be up at this time. Jenny wasn’t a morning person, nor was she a 4:46am person.  
“Well I was asleep, but I heard you from downstairs! What the fuck was in that book, look at yourself!” she complained, pointing to the cum filled bed sheets around Ethan. He’d had a wet dream, and a good one at that.  
“Oh...shit. Sorry Jenny, it was just a dream I had.. I was having sex with Re...You, I was having sex with you…” he lied, looking up at her with his puppy eyes, hoping she’d be convinced.  
“...Awww. That’s sweet.” Jenny smiled, believing him, “Well, go clean yourself up and I’ll change these sheets, then we can go back to sleep. Hopefully you have that dream again huh?” she spoke, smiling away as she tore off the bed-sheets to see a still fully erect penis.  
Looking down at his hard member, he smiled and nodded, “Yes, I hope I do.”


End file.
